President of Dranland
The President of Dranland was the popularly elected head of state and government in the Republic of Dranland. The president was the highest representative of the nation and oversees the proper execution of governmental administration. Presidents were elected to five year terms, with no limitations on how many terms an individual may hold the office. While in office, the president lived in the Presidential Palace in Iglesia Mayor. History Abolition of Monarchy The Office of the President of Dranland was established in November 3336 after the abolition of the Dranish monarchy, headed by Queen Ceridwen Cadwallader. Preceding the presidency was the Lord Chancellery, which was a directly elected head of state who served alongside the monarch for the interests of the people. At its inception the position of president in the Republic of Dranland was purely a head of state; and head of government continued to be held by the Prime Minister. This would remain the case until the late 3400s. Following the establishment of the presidency in November 3336, Lord Chancellor Julia Beckerman served as interim president until official elections in September 3338. In those elections Beckerman would officially become the first president of Dranland. Constitutional Reforms During the presidency of Ragnar Solfjord, constitutional reforms were carried out to change the power of the office. In June 3483 parliament accepted Solfjord's proposal to eliminate the Premiership and to also make the president become head of government. However, the premiership was reestablished in the autumn of 3535 following a number of awkward election outcomes. This new head of government position, the Taoiseach, restored more power towards the parliament. Military Junta During a period of national instability in the 3560s and 70s, President Sun Ryoji bypassed the constitutional constraints of the ceremonial presidency and declared control of the government. This came with the support of Parliament and was an attempt to stabilize the disintegrating state. Later that year was the 3572 Dranish coup d'état, led by General Joel Cubrero, which declared an end to Sun's presidency and put the military in charge of the government, with Cubrero acting as President and Taoiseach. Meanwhile, Sun Ryoji retained his claim to the presidency and managed to hold control over the Elbian Province. This region would soon secede from the Republic as the Dranish Free State. In 3577, Dranland was reunited after Cubrero was ousted by members of his cabinet and an agreement was reached between the new provisional government and the government of Sun's Free State. After reunification new elections were held and Dranland returned to being a parliamentary republic, with the president being largely ceremonial. Kyo Revolution In 3608 the Great Kyo Revolution, led by Lee Dong-seung, saw a government takeover by Kyo ultra-nationalists and their loyalists in the military, led by Defense Minister Lu Min-wei. Briefly Lee took over the office of president, but quickly disbanded the position, along with the Republic of Dranland. In its place the Kingdom of Dankuk was founded. List of Dranish Presidents Post-4139 (Modern Republic) Pre-4139 (Old Republic) Category:Politics of Dranland